Suddenly I See
by writting is love
Summary: Very AU no Beth   Rachel is a doctor who meets Quinn Fabray
1. Suddenly I See

**This was meant to be a one shot but I couldn't stop writing.**

**"Suddenly I See"**

Rachel Berry had always wanted to be a star. To be on Broadway, to get to show the world how powerful her voice can be, but after she had been in a traumatizing wreck a few years back. She realized her true calling was to be a doctor, just like her fathers.

Like any morning Rachel awoke from the sound of her alarm clock clicking on the radio.

_'Good Morning New York City, today is going to be mostly rainy and cloudy so make sure and pack those umbrellas-' _Rachel groaned Rainy meant one thing for her. More patients.

Rachel stretched her legs then arms turning on her work out music that traveled through her entire penthouse suite and made her way to her work out room. Rachel had a series of workout equipment. She had a schedule, one day she would workout by running on the treadmill, the next on the elliptical, and the next on the bike. Then after about two hours of that she would do crunches, and lunges to stretch out her muscles even more, and on the weekends she would go out and run around the scenery places of the city. She made sure she always stayed in pristine shape by eating and working out correctly.

After her workout she made her way to her shower.

Rachel hardly drank coffee, only if it was the only thing. If she drank too much it made her throat burn, so she stayed away from it, plus it actually never helped her stay awake when she had night shifts at the hospital.

Rachel grabbed a glass bottle of tropical orange juice along with toast. Once she was done she headed out with her backpack towards the parking lot. She pressed the unlock button on her keys opening her car.

She found her parking spot and like she does every morning she stared at the hospital entrance, and take a deep breath and walk in.

Just as she suspected. It was busy alright very busy. She quickly went to the locker rooms to change into her scrubs. She put on her lab coat as she talked to a colleague.

"So how was your first night shift?" Rachel asked an intern.

"Frightening." the ginger girl said.

Rachel chuckled fixing her collar on her lab coat "You'll get used to it in time."

"Thank you Dr Berry." the girl smiled.

"No get out of here fast." Rachel joked leaving the girl behind.

Rachel made her way to the front desk. "So what have we got today Lavern?" Rachel smiled.

Lavern sighed and pointed to all the people waiting in the waiting room. "Yay.." Rachel said sarcastically.

Rachel took a clip board reading it silently to herself when she noticed, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and heavenly eyes.

_**Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl**_

"Doctor?" Lavern called. Making Rachel snap her head from the girl too Lavern. "Do you want the nurses to fix them up so you can do your rounds?" she asked.

"No it's alright Lavern I know you ladies are tired" Rachel smiled. "I'll just make my interns do it, just send the first nurse in too make sure Dave doesn't give the wrong dosage to Mr Finnegan again." she said making Lavern laugh.

Rachel went to the waiting room. "Delgado?" Rachel called out.

As a older Latino man stood up and walked towards Rachel with an ice pack over his forearm as the man talked Rachel had drifted her gaze towards the heart warming blonde once again.

_**And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
People who surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm**_  
"So what do you think Doctor?" the man asks pulling Rachel out of the smile the blonde gave her. The blonde was blushing looking down at her lap.

Rachel lift the ice pack then nodded he needs a doctor from the Dermatology department. "Lavern page Dr Lutz, we have a type three burn."

_**Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me**_

Lavern nodded back then handed Rachel clip board after clip board, going through patient after patient. Rachel had gone through men and women some she had to tell they had a type of STD, some she had to give xrays. She was getting antsy she kept thinking about the blonde,_'Was she here alone? Is she waiting for someone? Is she sick?' _Rachel kept thinking.

Right when Rachel was going to sit down Lavern handed her another clipboard.

_**Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me**_

Rachel took the next clipboard. "Marie Pullig." Rachel called out.

"I don't wanna go mommy!" The little girl cried on her moms leg.

Rachel turned to the desk grabbing a sucker and went to the little girl. She needed stitches.

"I'll tell you what Marie." Rachel said crouching down "If you let me clean your cut up I'll give you my sucker." Rachel said smiling. Quinn smiled at the scene.

"But..but it'll hurt." Marie said wiping her eyes.

"Just a little, but then after it'll heal and it won't hurt anymore." Rachel smiled.

"Promise?" The little girl asked.

Rachel smiled holding up her pinky "Pinky promise" Marie grinned nodding.

"Okay."

After they were done Rachel held the little girls hand walking her back to the door with her mommy.

Rachel handed the girl a sucker "Just as promised."

"Yay! Thank you Dr Berry!" the little girl smiled wildly.

"Yes thank you very much Doctor." Marie's mom smiled.

"Your welcome have a good day and no more jumping off of swings...please." Rachel said.

"Promise." Marie grinned.

_**And I feel like walking the world, like walking the world  
**_

Rachel watched them leave then took her last clipboard. She knew it was the beautiful blonde sitting down smiling at her.

_**And you can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
**_

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiled. The blonde stood up nodding her head smiling.

_**She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white**_

"That's me." Quinn said smiling extending her hand.

_**Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a word  
**_

"I'm Dr Be-" Rachel was cut off when a couple with a small little girl in their arms busted through the doors shouting help. The were all bloody and had cuts scattered around all of their faces.

Rachel turned quickly running to the little girl. She took the girl in her arms running to the gurney near the wall. "Cold Blue!" Rachel shouted.

Rachel examined the girl, she had a piece of glass sticking where heart is. "Get her in the O.R. now!"

Two nurses nodded running to the O.R to prep it.

One of the nurses started doing routine procedure. Rachel Lifted her thesiscope over her head pressing it to the little girls chest she was unconscious. Her heartbeat was slow too slow.

"I need a crash cart!" Rachel yelled to her intern who just stood there. "NOW!" she yelled, but the intern was too slow. The nurses pushed the girl out of the way letting placing the cart next to Rachel.

Quinn watched opened mouth as the scene played out.

Rachel shouted "10 Watts!" putting the cold handles on the stat pads. The shock jolted through the little girl, but it didn't help. "20!" Rachel shouted. She started flatlining. "No..no come on! Come on! Please! Fight!" Rachel said putting the steel over the pads. "25!" she shouted...Nothing.

"Doctor..." One of the nurses called out.

"30!" Rachel shouted.

_**Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be**_

"It's too much for her it'll burn her." the nurse said.

"She just needs a more so I can give her a dose of anesthesia!" Rachel shouted. The nurse nodded turning the moniter up.

Rachel watched as the the frail girl's heart went back to a regular heart beat.

Rachel sighed thankfully. The nurses took he girl to the O.R.

"There in O.R. one. I'll explain it too them." Lavern said gesturing to the injured couple.

Rachel nodded running to the O.R.

**

* * *

**

"Wheres Rachel?" a black man asked.

"She's in surgery right now in O.R. one." Lavern replied. Handing the man the information.

The man sighed knowing the little girl most likely wouldn't make it and that would kill Rachel.

"And no other doctor could do this? Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"Because they ran in here and Rachel reacted Jim. you know that she's just like you she did what she had to do." Lavern said.

Jim nodded then went to go find Rachel.

**

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Rachel shouted. The glass had cut loose the nerve sack.

Rachel was so scared this meant if she didn't get all those nerves back in the sack the little girl could die.

Rachel took a deep breath then quickly and swiftly gathered them all and stitched it back up. She sighed thinking she did what needed to be done till the monitor started flatlining.

"No! No!" Rachel shouted. Jim hung his head looking through the window.

**

* * *

**

"Do you know where I can find some vending machines that actually work." Quinn laughed.

"Second floor through the west wing." Lavern said.

Quinn went up to the second floor then followed the directions that Lavern had told her she stopped watching from the window looking at Rachel.

"Come one sweetie! Come on! Fight! Fight!" Rachel panted letting the jolts of electricity help, but nothing. "Come on!" Rachel yelled.

"Doctor...she's-" a nurse quietly said. getting cut off.

"No! No she's not! I...I ... can't give up!" Rachel shouted.

Jim stopped all the nurses. They all let their hands fall.

"What are you all doing! Help me!" Rachel yelled pumping air in the little girls chest.

"Rachel...call it." Jim said.

"No!" Rachel shouted.

"Call it." Jim said.

Rachel stopped what she was doing looking at the broken girl. She felt anger course through her. Why couldn't she save her?

"You call it." Rachel gritted.

Jim looked at his watch. As Rachel had her hands on the gurney holding her up.

"Time of death...10:32 A.M." he said.

Rachel felt like she was being taunted listening to the flatlining monitor. She turned towards the tool cart and flipped it over letting everything scatter.

_**Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me**_

Quinn felt so saddened by watching that, she wished she hadn't. Quinn suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and went to the elevator waiting for it to open. When she heard light shouting.

"Rachel! Rachel! It wasn't your fault!" Jim shouted catching up to Rachel.

Rachel waited next to Quinn who was oblivious to her being there.

"Rachel-" Rachel cut him off.

"Please dad...just stop." Rachel said.

As soon as the elevator opened they all walked in.

Right before it dinged Jim said "I'll tell them."

"No." Rachel said with no expression. "I was her surgeon I should."

Jim felt pride course through him watching his daughter take charge. "Very well."

Quinn walked back to her seat.

Rachel slowly made her way to the middle age couple who instantly stood up.

"Is she okay?" they both asked fear on their faces.

Rachel took a deep breath swallowing her emotions, but her voice cracked.

"We did all we could do..." Rachel watched the women collapse in her husbands arms. "I'm sorry..for your loss." she said as tears formed in her eyes at the broken couple.

Rachel stood as Quinn watched her.

_**And she's taller than most and she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine  
She makes me feel like I could be a tower, big strong tower yeah  
The power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah**_

Quinn watched as Rachel slowly retreated down the hallway. She slowly got up following till she heard a voice talking.

"Rachel it was. Not. Your fault." Jim said slowly rubbing Rachel's back. They were both sitting against the wall.

"I must of missed something." She whispered letting her head fall to her hands.

"No..I watched you did every step perfectly. Sometimes it's just their time." he said.

"She couldn't have been more than three dad." She said crying.

_'Paging Dr Jim Berry. Paging Dr Jim Berry." the nurse called out._

"Will you be alright sweetheart?" Jim asked.

Rachel nodded.

Quinn slowly made her way to the brunette. "Hi."

Rachel's head snapped up. "Oh...I'm so sorry if you'll just give me a moment I coul-" Quinn cut her off.

"No, no it's fine...I just thought you could use some comfort." Quinn said sitting next to her.

_**(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah**_

"But..you don't even know me." Rachel said.

"I know your name is Dr Berry, your father works with you, and that you put your all into your work." Quinn smiled.

_**(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah**_

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and I think I would love it if you asked me out on a date." She smiled

"A date?" Rachel asked.

"Hmhm." Quinn grinned.

"I can't date patients." Rachel said.

"Well then well just have to keep it a secret till I'm gone then huh?" Quinn smirked.

_**(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah**_

"So you gonna ask me?" Quinn smirked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stared at Rachel making her nervous.

_**(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah**_

_'911 Paging Dr Rachel Berry. 911 Paging doctor Rachel Berry.'_

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Rachel said standing up and running to the E.R.

_**Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
**_

When Quinn finally got a girl intern to give her a check up the girl had told her to come back in a few days for xrays and blood work.

Rachel was walking out of a patients room when she saw Quinn.

Quinn handed her a card telling her to pick her up at the address written below and time when she was off that was written below, and walked away.

**

* * *

**

Rachel had the week off and tried to find the courage to call the sexy blonde. Rachel stopped pacing and took a deep breath before dialing.

_'Hello?' Quinns voice called out._

"Hi, it's me Rachel the doctor from the other day." Rachel grimaced at her nervousness.

_'Ohh hi I was wondering when you would call.' Quinn smirked through the phone._

"Sorry work has been chaotic lately." Rachel said.

_'Ohhh.' Quinn said laying down on her bed._

"Yeah...so I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" Rachel asked.

_'Okay sounds great.' Quinn said containing her squeal of glee. She had been working up the courage for years to get to introduce herself to the brunette. She went to Harvard with her, and every day she would watch Rachel. Not in a creepy stocker way, but in a school crush sort of way. 'So..where are you taking me?'_

Rachel chuckled "It's a surprise!"

_'Aww your no fun!' Quinn laughed._

"How does 6:30 work for you?" Rachel asked.

_'It's perfect.' Quinn smiled trough the phone._

"Great, I'll..um...see you tomorrow night then." Rachel said.

_'I'll be waiting.' Quinn husked._

"Have a good night Quinn." Rachel said.

_'You too.' Quinn said slowly. 'Bye.'_

"Bye." Rachel said then clicked the phone off.

**

* * *

**

"Whoa Q slow your roll." Santana said laughing.

"It's not funny San seriously this girl is incredibly gorgeous, and I have been-"

"Crushing on her since our freshmen year of college. Yeah I know...believe me." Santana finished.

It was an hour before Rachel would get there and pick Quinn up for their date, and Quinn had no idea what to wear.

"S, be nice." Brittney said.

Santana sighed and mumbled 'Sorry'. Santana got up with Brittney and looked through Quinn's closet.

Brittney grabbed a black dress and Santana picked up a pair of black heels.

"Wear this." Brittney beamed.

"Thank you B." Quinn smiled, and walked into her bathroom to change.

**

* * *

**

"How do I look?" Rachel asked her bestfriend Sam.

"For the umpteenth time Rach you look great!" Sam yelled lying down on Rachel's oversized bed.

"Sam! I'm serious this girl is like a goddess! I have to make this date rememrable!" Rachel shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes knowing Rachel actually really did need this date, she never went out because she was always working.

"Sorry your right here twirl around so I can see." Sam said spinning her finger.

"It's perfect." Sam smiled.

**

* * *

**

Quinn made her way downstairs of her apartment to see Rachel pull up right on time in a brand new Jaguar xf. She watched as Rachel got out of the car and made her way to the door.

"Wow..Quinn..you look stunning." Rachel breathed out smiling.

"You don't look to bad your self there Dr Berry." Quinn smirked trying to hide how nervous she really was, but seeing as Rachel shifted nervously put her at ease knowing she wan't the only one.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled nodding threading her arm through Rachel's as they walked to the door. Rachel opened it for her then opened the car door for Quinn.

"So how was your day?" Rachel asked as she drove over Brooklyn bridge.

"It was good...yours? Did you work today?" Quinn asked

"Uhh it was good, and no I didn't they made me take off a week because I went over my hours." Rachel said.

"Wow how much do you work?" Quinn asked.

Rachel laughed "A lot."

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Quinn kept wondering where they were going, and Rachel kept going over each step when she was in surgery with the tiny brunett girl that she learned her name was Kimmy.

Rachel parked the car and helped Quinn out.

"Wow you got us into the '_Riverside cafe'?_' " Quinn gushed. "Don't they have like a year worth of reservations?"

"I think it actually might be a year and a half now." Rachel smiled opening the door for Quinn once again.

"Ahh Dr Berry it's always a pleasure." The Frenchman grinned.

"Pierre, hows the ol' ball and chain?" Rachel chuckled.

"Oh she and the kids are great! They miss you terribly! You must come more often I haven't seen you here since, well in a while." Pierre said.

"Work." Rachel said.

"Ohhh well I will tell miser Bellarouge you were here. He will be very pleased." Pierre said as one of the waitresses shows them to a secluded area that over looked the entire city behind the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Wow..it's so beautiful." Quinn said watching the sun go down behind New York City.

Rachel looked at Quinn's sparkling eyes that were glazing the city skyline.

"So do you bring all of your dates here?" Quinn smirked.

"Nope...just the hot ones." Rachel smirked back.

Quinn laughed trying to hide the crimson shade of blush rising over her pale cheeks.

"So how did you get in here with out a reservation?" Quinn asked.

"I had saved the owner's life, and he told me I can come here anytime I want." Rachel left out the free part so she wouldn't let Quinn think she was just a 'cheap date'.

"So tell me about yourself Quinn." Rachel said taking a sip of wine.

Quinn smiled and said "Well I'm actually from Ohio."

Rachel lifted her eyebrows "Really? Wow."

"Hmhm." Quinn said back.

"So what do you do?" Rachel asked.

"I'm a lawyer." She said back.

"Wow cool." Rachel smiled.

When the waitress came back to take their orders.

After she left Quinn asked Rachel "So did you always want to be a doctor?"

"Actually yes I did I would always watch my dads work, and I would always act like I was like them." Rachel chuckled making Quinn giggle. "Then when I was about six I changed my mind, I wanted to be on Broadway."

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked.

"I was actually I had gotten into Julliard, but I had an accident around Junior year and...well I had to change things up..you know?" Rachel said playing with her wine glass rim.

"What kind of accident?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took a deep breath then said "I was in a car accident, and somehow glass got in my throat cutting my vocal chords."

Quinn shut her eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be yeah it sucked big time and it took me a while to except it and move on, but it made me realize that what I really wanted to do was be a doctor...so...here I am. What about you did you alway's want to be a lawyer?"

"No..actually I wanted to be a teacher." Quinn smiled.

"Why didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"I love when I get to fight for what's right." Quinn said.

Once their food came they talked about everything till it was closing time.

Rachel led Quinn to the park by the water, gently pushing her on the swings.

"You know what crappy part about being a lawyer is?" Quinn asked taking a sour patch kid from the bag in her lap.

"Hmm?" Rachel asked.

"When you become a hot shot lawyer you change in what you believe in." She sighed.

"You know what sucks about being a doctor?" Rachel asked grabbing Quinn's sides to stop the swing.

Quinn turned her head backwards slightly "What?"

"When you know that god wins a round and you loose." Rachel said.

Quinn cupped her cheek "You can't save everyone."

"That's the first thing they teach you." Rachel sighed.

"Hey.." Quinn said as Rachel looked up at her. "You can't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault..you did everything you could do."

"She was so tiny...her name was Kimmy." She said as Quinn wiped her tears away.

**

* * *

**

"I need too tell you something." Quinn said bluntly.

"Okayy." Rachel smiled.

"I've know you since freshman year at Harvard. I'm not like some creepy stalker or anything..I just had his major crush on you." Quinn said.

"You went to Harvard?" Rachel said in disbelief that she never noticed Quinn. "Why didn't you ever come up too me?"

"Because I was scared, and you were already with someone." Quinn said.

"Wow...I can't believe I never saw you." Rachel sighed.

"So you don't think I'm some sort of freak?" Quinn asked.

Rachel laughed "No..no I don't...I think your sweet, and beautiful." Rachel said making Quinn blush.

Rachel lifted Quinn's chin and they slowly came in to a soft kiss. They pulled apart looking in each others eyes for a sign to not kiss again.

Rachel leaned back in softly grazing Quinn's lips. Quinn deepened it by letting her tongue slick over Rachel's lips.

Their kiss was slow and sensual.

"I should probably take you home now huh?" Rachel said in the kiss.

Quinn just laughed pulling Rachel back in.

Rachel let her hand graze over Quinn's shoulder, and felt all the goose bumps.

Rachel pulled back smirking. "Are you getting chills because of me? Or is it the weather?"

Quinn smiled "Both."

"Here" Rachel said taking off her black jacket and putting it around Quinn's shoulders.

"Thanks" Quinn said then lightly laughed.

"What?" Rachel chuckled.

"I feel like this is one of those cheesy scenes where the jock puts his Letterman jacket over the cold girl." Quinn laughed.

Rachel chuckled "Yeah well if you want my letter it would have been my lab coat."

Quinn giggled "Oh right."

Rachel stood up helping Quinn up and walked her back to her car.

Quinn looked through Rachel's music. "Wow you have tons of music."

"Yeah." Rachel laughed.

Rachel had stopped the car letting the valet keep the car near by.

Rachel went up with Quinn to her apartment

"I had a great time Rachel." Quinn said fiddling with her keys.

"Yeah I did too..." Rachel said back.

Quinn wanted so badly to ask Rachel if she wanted to come in, but knew she needed to slow down.

"Wo..would you like to do it again sometime?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Not sometime. Just really soon." Quinn smiled.

Quinn brought Rachel in a kiss then broke it.

"Call me." Quinn said lowly.

Rachel nodded "And not two days later." Quinn arched her eyebrow. She then turned around opening her door.

"Goodnight." Rachel said.

"Night." Quinn smirked closing the door.

As soon as Quinn shut the door she looked through the peep hole watching Rachel.

Rachel let all her breath out getting her breathing back too normal. She smiled to her self then walked back towards the elevator.

Quinn turned from the peephole and let her back rest against the door. She sighed heavily smiling o herself the way Rachel had a moment ago.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up Q!" Brittney laughed straddling Quinn's legs.

Quinn groaned "You know I gave you that key for emergency's"

"It is one Q we want to know how your date went!" Brittney smiled getting off of Quinn and sitting next to Santana.

"Well! How was it?" Santana asked.

**

* * *

**

Rachel was still asleep when she heard two different giggles then felt something tickle her face. Rachel let her hand wipe it off but ended up with whip cream all over her cheek.

"Dammit Sam!" Rachel snapped as the two peopl started laughing their asses off.

Rachel got up and washed her face in the bathroom.

When she came back out she looked at then and said "Remind me why I gave you two a key?"

"Because you have absolutely nothing in your fridge." Andres said.

"Exactly! Why are you here?" Rachel laughed laying next to her two bestfriends.

"Because we want to know how our date went." Sam said back.

"Yeah did you open door for her?" Andres asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Did you kiss her?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

* * *

****

"So where did she take you?" Santana asked.

"The Riverside Cafe." Quinn smiled.

"What! I can't even get a reservation their let alone afford it!" Santana shouted. "How did she?"

"She told me she saved the owners life and he said she could come and go as she pleased. Then we went down by the water and she pushed me on the swings." Quinn smiled remembering Rachel's hands on her waist.

"DId you guys kiss?" Brittney asked beaming.

Quinn nodded blushing. "It was perfect."

* * *

Later that same day it was around night time and both Quinn and Rachel still had their friends with them.

"Call her! Call her now!" Sam said shoving the phone in Rachel's hands then went back to the couch.

"Do it!" Andres yelled.

"But what if- Oww dammit Sam!" Rachel yelled after Sam threw her shoe at her.

"Call her!" Sam repeated.

"Yeah now!" Andres shouted throwing Sam's other shoe at Rachel.

"Oww! Alright! Okay! I'll call her." Rachel said.

* * *

Quinn gasped at her phone ringing.

"What?" Santana asked.

"It's her..what do I do?" Quinn asked.

"You answer it dumbass." Santana said.

"You can do it Quinn." Brittney smiled.

Quinn nodded then clicked 'talk' and waited a second before answering.

"Hello?"

_'Hey Quinn it's me Rachel.' _

"Hi" Quinn said smiling.

_'Hey- Ow!' _

"You okay?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

_'Yeah I just...had a shoe thrown at me.' _

Quinn could hear two people laughing, and heard a yelp. She guessed Rachel must have thrown the shoe back. _'Shut up!' _Quinn heard Rachel hiss.

"How was your day?" Quinn asked she couldn't help but smile.

_'It was good...yours?" _

"Good."

_'Well that's good...listen Quinn I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for some dinner?'_

"I would love too, hows tomorrow night sound?"

_'Can't stay away for long huh?' Rachel chuckled._

Quinn chuckled "Shut up and give me your address."

_'200 Central Park South. When you get there just tell George my name and he'll send you too my elevator.'_

"Wow...your own elevator huh?" Quinn asked.

_Rachel chuckled 'I'll see you tomorrow Quinn, good night."_

"Goodnight." Quinn said back. Then heard the line go dead.

"Wow she must be loaded!" Santana said.

Quinn nodded "What should I wear?"

* * *

"So what are you gonna make?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking Lasagna or Spaghetti..what do you guys think?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm go with the spaghetti because you get all cranky when your lasagna falls apart." Sam said.

"It's annoying!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

Quinn felt so nervous when she arrived at Rachel's apartment building. This wasn't really an apartment complex it was more penthouses with Terrance's and pools. Basically luxurious.

When Quinn told George that she was going up to Rachel Berrys place he grinned and said shaking his head "I'm glad she's finally letting loose. She always spreads herself to thin."

Quinn smiled back at him "Well I hope to see you more often ms-" George waited.

"Fabray, Quinn Fabray." She said smiling "and I hope so too. Thank you." She said letting herself into the elevator.

When it dinged she rang Rachel's doorbell.

Soon enough Quinn watched Rachel smile at her as she opened the door.

"Hi." Quinn said shyly.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Rachel said breathless.

"Thank you, so do you." Quinn said blushing.

Rachel shook her head still in a daze "How did I not notice you during college?"

Quinn remembered how Rachel was so popular around campus. Everyone loved how sweet and kind she was, not to mention beautiful. Quinn remembered Rachel always walking right by her with a smile on her face as she greeted her friends. She always wished she would be friends with at least one of them to get to Rachel, but she knew very well that all of them were of course med students, and the people she hung out with were law students.

"Probably cause you mostly hung out with med students." Quinn said looking up to see a frown on Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry...I...I..If I would have...If I had met you..God how do I get this in words." Rachel said.

"It's okay...I was the creepy stalker not you." Quinn smiled wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. Man did that make her stomach do flip flops.

"I wish I had taken off my blinders." Rachel sighed pushing a strand of hair out of Quinn's eye sight. Quinn leaned into Rachel's touch closing her eyes. She wished she had the brunetts hands all over her body.

Rachel leaned in gently massaging Quinn's lips with her own. Rachel pulled back. "How is this possible?" She chuckled.

"How is what possible?" Quinn asked slowly opening her eyes.

"This." Rachel gestured to herself and Quinn's hearts. "Us."

"What about us?" Quinn asked lightly smiling.

"How you make me feel." Rachel got lost in Quinn's hazel eyes.

"How do I make you feel?" Quinn asked smirking.

"Well...I know I feel strongly about you, but the thing is after only one date with you, and meeting you nearly a few days before, I get this jolt in my heart that makes it soar, and god you just make me feel like I could just drop everything I'm doing and run too you." Rachel said seriously.

Quinn held her eyes shut letting the happiness in her heart overfill her with joy "God I've waiting to hear something like that from you for years."

Something filled Rachel that she hadn't felt in a while. Arousal.

Rachel and Quinn looked in eachother's eyes. Till they both reached eachother's lips at the same time. Rachel let her hands go from Quinn's sides to just letting them roam up and down.

Quinn held Rachel through her hair letting her fingers thread through those brown locks.

Rachel slowly backed Quinn up to the wall leaving her tongue to her neck. Quinn moaned smiling with her eyes closed at the intense feeling of Rachel running her tongue in lite circles over her neck.

Quinn pulled Rachel back up doing what the brunett had just done to her.

"Qu..Qui..Quinn" Rachel breathed out.

"Hm?" Quinn answered.

"What about the food?" Rachel said getting Quinn to look in her eyes.

"I don't want food, I want you." the blonde said.

Rachel had no idea how they already ended up in her bedroom but the next thing she knew she was throwing Quinn on her bed and hovering over her kissing her passionatly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Rachel asked she knew she did.

"So bad." Quinn groaned.

Once they were both exposed Rachel looked up one last time between the blondes thighs. Quinn's eyes fluttered nodding slowly.

Rachel didn't know much about gynecology, but she did remember briefly going through a chapter about it, but just the basics, so when her professor told them that when a woman's hymen is broken then it meant the girl was not a virgin, and if it was not broken then to be very gentle.

Rachel cleared her throat as if to clear her nervousness. "Quinn" her voice squeaked out.

Quinn looked at her.

"Are..are you still a virgin?" Rachel asked.

Quinn blushed furiously. Rachel saw a tear fall from Quinn's face.

"Heyy..." Rachel cooed.

"I'm sorry." Quinn breathed out and got up picking up her clothes.

"Wait Quinn...please?" Rachel called out making Quinn stop in her tracks. Rachel brought another sheet with her wrapping it around the blonde, and lead her to sit down on her bed.

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for. I think it's beautiful that you've been saving yourself...I wish I would have...We don't have to do it. Actually I don't think we should." Rachel said.

"But I want too." Quinn said.

"And I do too believe me..I doo," Rachel chuckled as Quinn blushed "but I want it to be beautiful for you, and I think it would be better if we had more time for one another you know. You aren't just some girl to me...your Quinn Fabray a women who I want to know everything about, who I want to make laugh, to kiss, to go to when I've had a crummy day, and to go to if I'm in some kind of legal trouble." Rachel said making Quinn giggle at the last part.

"Can we just..just lay down?" Quinn asked.

"I would love that." Rachel smiled pulling Quinn down to snuggle with her.

After they were face to face Quinn asked "You said you wish you would have waited..you know for your first time...tell me about it."

Rachel sighed turning on her back taking a deep breath. "How long did it take you before you knew you were gay, or bi?" Rachel asked.

"Not too long I've alway's know ever since I was at least six." Quinn sighed. "I kept it hidden though till I went to college I promised myself I wouldn't hide anymore. I had buried myself in books and my homework so I couldn't think about it."

"Do your parents know?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah...my dad disowned me, but he made my mom choose and she chose." Quinn said smiling she never thought her mother would do that, but she did. "I tell you more about that later talk to me."

"Well I had all these straight friend's, I did have a few gay/bi friends, but I never hung out with them. Just like when I never told people abut my dad's I was never ashamed of them or resented them because of their love. I thought they were brave and that they were pretty much the definition of love. I never told people, because not only did they never ask, but because if they would have even spoke ill of them I probably would have whooped their asses. So when ever my friend Alex asked me out in the 8th grade, but he was a freshmen I turned him down because I was dating another guy named Cole. He was cute and nice, but not at all for me, and when people would tell me that I would just get so mad and run too him, and he would convince me we were great together, because he would make me laugh. So at the end of the year one of our friends was having a beach party and he got me drunk and that's how I lost it." Rachel then scoffed saying "in the back of his Rang Rover."

Quinn felt anger and hatred for the boy. "I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn said looking at Rachel who was staring at her ceiling.

"Don't be you hadn't even heard of me then, plus I shouldn't have been so damn stubborn." Rachel said.

"I just wish it would have been beautiful for you like your gonna do for me." Quinn said stroking Rachel's cheek. "You mentioned someone named Alex asking you out..did you ever?"

Quinn saw a tear slide down from Rachel's eye. "He...he was my first love."

"Really? What was he like?" Quinn asked.

"He was probably a few inches taller than me, but he was built, and had black hair and brown eyes. I remember him bulling other guys all the time, so when he asked me out again. I told him I don't date bullies, and I swear just like that." Rachel snapped her fingers "He stopped. It was my freshman year and we went to homecoming together. Soon before I knew it we had been together for three years. We would always argue about one thing...He wanted to join the army, and I told him he was being selfish. We didn't talk till the day he graduated he took me to this private spot where we always went together, and asked me to marry him. He told me that if I loved him enough then it wouldn't mater how far apart we are we still feel the love we have...I..I said yes...when he.." Rachel started choking on her words from the tightness in her throat. "He was so happy." Rachel strained to say as she had a flashback of him grinning. Quinn sat up a little more rubbing Rachel's hair back from her tears. "He was telling his family on the street to my dad's apartment...and he..he didn't see the truck in front of us stop..., and we flipped." Rachel closed her eyes at the images flooding through her head. Quinn pulled her up rubbing her back. "I remember swallowing a lot of glass and it hurt to cry and scream his name...I don't even know how he ended up out of his car..." Rachel breathed in "The paramedics said he was covering me with his body and so he...flew out. I had blacked out and when I woke up I was up side down with blood burning my eyes, I had to drag myself out and that's when I found him...by the other truck...I remember my dad having to pick me up and place me on the gurney. The paramedic said he had to sedate me to keep from hurting my voice more to the point where I would have become mute."

Rachel moved from Quinn to her floor bringing out a box she alway's tried to keep herself from.

She handed it to Quinn who gave her a look that said 'are you sure'. Rachel smiled sadly nodding her head "It's okay go ahead."

Quinn lifted the lid finding all of Rachel's memories of Alex.

"That was us at our 'secret spot'." Rachel smiled. It was a picture of her and Alex close together smiling happily. Their was more of him in his football uniform and of them at homecoming, junior prom, his senior prom, some of them at the zoo, baseball games, football games, him at her recitals, just here and their photos. Till she came across the one she figured was the last of them a picture of the two of them at his graduation.

"He seems sweet." Quinn smiled.

"He was." Rachel smiled.

Quinn looked through more possessions, even some letters that she told herself to leave alone, till she came a cross a small black box. She looked up at the red eyed brunette for approval. She nodded.

Quinn's breath was taken away it was so beautiful. "Wow." Quinn breathed out.

"Yeah...I know." Rachel laughed. "He told me it was his grandmothers ring...When I tried giving it back to his mom, she told me no that he gave it to me and that it was mine to keep."

"Do you still think about him?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah everyday...something even a little thing will remind me of him." Rachel said.

"Did you ever date after him?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah a couple guys a few girls, but none of them-" Quinn cut her off.

"Ever compared." she hatted thinking that she was being compared to Rachel's once prince charming.

"No..never...U never compared any of them because their was only one Alex. None of them just grabbed my attention...you know? Like their was this one girl I went out with and she was just the exact opposite of me or a overly cocky guy, or a bitchy girl, but you..." Rachel chuckled "You grabbed my attention to the point where I would end up zoned out as the paitent would talk to me."

Quinn giggled "I didn't think you were actually gonna notice me."

After a moment Rachel realized she was waiting to be examined. "Oh yeah, what were you there for?"

Quinn looked down for a moment then back up "Just a check up." She smiled.

"Ohhh." Rachel said turning towards the clock. "Whoa..it's 3:30 in the morning."

"Wow time sure did fly by." Quinn said.

"You ready to go to sleep?" Rachel asked.

"As long as you hold me." Quinn grinned.

Rachel smiled seductively laying down with her arms ready for Quinn. "Well then come over here then."

Quinn smirked snuggling close into Rachel's body. Rachel had pulled her close feeling her soft porcelain skin against hers.

"God your skin is sooo soft." Rachel breathed out kissing Quinn's neck to her bare shoulders. She watched as Quinn smiled turning her head to kiss Rachel.

Rachel stopped their kiss grunting turning her head away. "You better stop that or I won't be able to contain myself."

Quinn leaned into Rachel's front whispering "I can't wait till you can't contain yourself with me."

Rachel shudderd groaning in Quinn's neck then turned her around pulling her close as sleep took them.

* * *

Rachel woke to her elevator speaker going off.

"Get up ya' dumb fuck!" Andres yelled making himself and Sam go into a fit of laughter.

Rachel chuckled "Fuck off!"

But before she knew it they were in her place already probably going through the fridge.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

Rachel laughed my friends. She got up from Quinn putting on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Nooo don't goo." Quinn whined.

Rachel crawled on the bed "The sooner I kick those free loaders out of here the faster we can be alone." Quinn smiled leaning in to kiss Rachel, but she pulled back. "Baby I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Quinn grinned "I don't care." Pulling Rachel in a kiss.

"Get up ya dumb fuck'!" Andres yelled as he and Sam went into a fit of laughter walking in Rachel's room.

"Jesus! Guys knock much?" Rachel said trying to cover a blushing Quinn.

Andres and Sam stood gaping.

"Wow..." Sam said trying hard not to laugh.

"Whoooo! Go Rachel! Owwwww!" Andres howled dry humping the air.

Rachel huffed "We didn't have sex!" She threw a pillow at the two of them "Now get out, and I'll be there in a moment."

Rachel's two friends laughed their way out of her room.

"I. Am. Sooo sooo sorry baby." Rachel said.

"It's okay." Quinn blushed "Your gonna have to meet my two bestfriends too."

"Well get dressed and you can meet them formally...well as best as you can. Go ahead and use some of my clothes." Rachel laughed.

She gave Quinn one more kiss and headed out to her kitchen to see Andres dry humping her TV.

"Andres stop dry humping 'Stevie'." Rachel said grabbing and orange juice bottle.

Andres shurrged and picked up her dog. She heard her dog whine "Not Seamus either."

Sam started laughing.

"So what are you two doing here anyways?" Rachel asked.

"We wanted to see how your date went duhh." Sam said.

"Yeah! 'Ya dumb fuck'!" Andres quipped.

"Oh yeah about that could you guys tone down the craziness a bit your gonna scare her off." Rachel said.

"It's okay baby like I said you'll have to meet my friends soon." Quinn said kissing Rachel's temple and leaning into her embrace.

"Babe this is Andres, and Sam, my too adhd friends." Rachel smiled.

"So then your name is babe?" Andres smirked looking over at Sam.

"Have we met before?" Sam smirked.

Rachel shook her head holding her temples.

Quinn looked a little weirded out. "Don't worry I'm straight, but seriously I've seen you before...Oh yeah! I remember now! You were always at that one cafe we always went too!" Sam chuckled. "Rach don't you remember?" Sam asked. Rachel shook her head no.

"Ohh well yeah.." Sam said.

"So how do you all know eachother?" Quinn asked sitting down on Rachel's stool.

"Well I've know Sam since the 7th grade." Rachel and Sam looked at eachother laughing remembering all their random hilarious 'slap your knee if your a red neck moments.

Rachel held her stomach from all the laughter "You..you put your shoe on Kyles desk and when he turned around he was like 'What the fuck?'" Sam and Rachel started crying tears of laughter. "and..and Mrs Carlise was like 'Samantha put your shoe back on!'"

Sam and Rachel's faces were both red from laughter. Till they settled down.

"Andres and I met during my...Sophomore year he was dry humping me at Sam's Halloween party." Rachel said.

Andres started laughing "Oh yeah I remmeber that!"

"Sam and I work together, but she's in plastics." Rachel clarified.

"Wow that's cool." Quinn said.

"and gross." Sam said laughing.

"and Andres...dude what are you doing?" Rachel asked making everyone laugh.

"I don't even know anymore!" Andres laughed.

Sam beeper went off. "Ahh hell got another fatty not listening to me." She said looking down at it. Andres lets go. Bye Rach." Sam gave Rachel a hug "Love you. It was nice to meet you Quinn." Sam said heading towards the door.

"You too." Quinn said.

"Ohh oh I see how it is Rach you give Sam a hug, but not me!" Andres said.

"Shut up and come over here." Rachel said bringing him in a hug.

The elevator door was about to close when Rachel called out in the funny voice from the _'hangover'_"Toodaloo mother fucka!"

Sam and Andres started laughing and said it back.

Rachel was still chuckling when she looked over at Quinn who had a eye brow arched smiling.

"Toodaloo mother fucka?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..you know from _'The Hangover'_..." Quinn still had no idea "You've never seen _'The Hangover'_?"

Quinn shook her head 'no'.

"You wanna watch it, and have some breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Quinn smiled.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Rachel asked.

"It was really funny" Quinn laughed.

"Did you like your bacon?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm yes I loved it!" Quinn grinned.

Soon Quinn's phone was ringing. "Hey, San."

_'Hey your not at your apartment so me and B assumed you got lucky last night. So did you like it?' Santana said. Quinn knew she was probably smirking._

Quinn giggled "We didn't do that."

_'Oh...does she know you still have your 'V' card?' Santana asked._

"Yeah she does." Quinn said.

_'Wow and she's still with your ass? You must be a hell of a kisser Q.' Santana huffed_.

Quinn chuckled.

_'So listen Q, me and B wanna meet this Rachel girl face to face. So just bring her to your house so we can have a little chat.' Santana said._

"San" Quinn warned.

_'Relax Q! I was just messin with you jeez! Bring her and we can all play some board games or watch a couple of movies.' Santana said._

"Okay let me ask her..." Quinn turned to Rachel "Hey do you wanna come meet my two bestfriends?"

Rachel chuckled smirking "Well it is only far considering who you had to meet this morning."

Quinn grinned giggling "Yeah San will be there." she said closing her phone.

"Alright well I'll go get washed up, so just make yourself at home." Rachel smiled getting up.

"Hey! You forgot something." Quinn called out. Rachel turned around.

"What?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes gesturing to her lips.

Rachel giggled going back to Quinn.

Quinn pulled Rachel in more to the point where Rachel led the blonde to lay on her back on the sofa.

"Umm..are you trying to torture me?" Rachel chuckled pulling away slitly to see Quinn's face.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off of me." Quinn smirked.

"Haha your the one who brought me in a kiss..remember?" Rachel smirked back.

"Your the one who's on top of me." Quinn smirked.

Rachel looked away down at their entangled limbs, and chuckled. She looked back at Quinn, and in an instant her breath was taken away.

"Rachel?" Quinn said softly.

"Hm?" Rachel hummed her eyes scanned over the blondes features to her hair, brushing it gently.

"What are we?" the blonde asked, and once Rachel's eyes snapped to hers she wished she hadn't even have asked.

Rachel smiled softly "Well I would really like it if we got to see where this goes."

"Me too." Quinn smiled back.

"So were steady now huh? Cool." Rachel hopped off about to walk out.

"I know that's not how your asking me to be your girlfriend." Quinn snapped.

Rachel smirked turning around "What do ya' say Fabray wanna go steady?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow clenching her jaw.

"Quinn"

"..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"I would love too." Quinn smiled lightly.

"I better go change." Rachel chuckled.

"Alright, but make it snappy...girlfriend." Quinn said grinning.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" Quinn asked smirking.

Rachel had this light daze smile plastered on her face "Nothing..I just..like the way that sounds."

Quinn smiled back "Me too."

Rachel turned back towards the hall to make her way to her room.

Once Quinn heard Rachel's door shut she lifted her legs running in the air and quietly squealing.

While Quinn waited she got up and walked around Rachel's large penthouse looking in the gym room too the room where Rachel would just play her instruments.

"Hey" Rachel greeted the blonde.

"You didn't tell me you played all these instruments." Quinn said, looking the guitars and piano to the cello and violin. "Will you play me something?"

"Sure after I meet your friends." Rachel smiled and Quinn rolled her eyes as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Finally!" Santana exclaimed as the two walked into Quinn's apartment. "Took you long enough!"

"Hi I'm Brittney, but you can call me B or Britt." the taller blonde grinned pulling Rachel into a bone crushing hug.

"Omf!" Rachel called out being squished to death.

"Britt not so tight!" Quinn said and Brittney let loose.

"This Santana, you can call her S or San, but I've also heard people call her Satan." Brittney said.

Rachel chuckled and said "Hi Santana, Brittney I'm-"

Santana cut her off "Rachel Berry yeah we know...trust me your all she ever talks about."

Quinn blushed and hissed "Santana!"

"Aww babe!" Rachel smiled laughing holding, Quinn from behind kissing her neck.

She giggled smacking Rachel's arm "Shut up."

Santana arched her eyebrow at the two love birds.

"Aww S their so cute!" Brittney smiled.

After an hour of playing games Santana asked Rachel to help her with the drinks.

"Look, Q has invested alot in you so please don't hurt her. Or I'll kick your ass." Santana warned.

"Believe me the one with more amo here is Quinn. She's amazing." Rachel said smiling at Quinn who smiled back from across the apartment.

"From what I've heard your pretty amazing yourself." Santana smirked "I think it's really cool of you to tell Quinn to keep waiting. I bet that took a lot of will power." she chuckled.

"Ohhh believe me it did, and to top it off she would tease me!" Rachel laughed taking a sip of the beer she opened.

Santana laughed "Well make sure it's before she's forty"

"What are you two laughing at?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around Rachel kissing her. As Brittney did the same with Santana.

Rachel and Santana laughed together. Rachel let Quinn lean in on her holding her arms tight around her.

"We were just talking about the movie the forty year old virgin." Santana tried hard not to laugh.

Rachel drowned her laughs in Quinn's neck wrapping her arms around the blondes confused frame.

* * *

Rachel waited outside for Quinn "So how did you like them?" she asked.

"I love them their really cool." Rachel smiled.

Quinn chuckled "They love you too."

"Well that's good." Rachel said hitting the elevator button. "So do I get to see you tomorrow?"

"Heee do you want to?" Quinn asked looking down as Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You know I want too." She said bringing Quinn in a long heated kiss.

"I could tell them to leave and you can stay." Quinn panted letting her forehead rest against Rachel's

Rachel chuckled "I would love that baby I really would, but-" Quinn groaned pulling away but Rachel brought her back in. "But, we haven't even been on a third date."

"Yes we have this was it!" Quinn whined.

"Alright, fine!" Rachel shouted grabbing Quinn and dragged her in the elevator kissing her as they kept hitting the walls. Rachel slid her thigh in between Quinn's legs. The blonde gasped. Rachel moved up causing friction on Quinn's heat making her moan. Once the elevator dinged she let go of Quinn kissing her one last time.

"That was just snippet of whats to come...I'll see you later baby." Rachel smirked kissing Quinns pink lips once more and left.

"Holy shit..." Quinn panted watching her girlfriend walk away.


	2. Center of Attention

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This was going to be two separate chapters but Fanfiction was being a little bitch. So I made it a whole chapter; but if you want just a suggestion you should listen to the songs listed on here. Oh and the song title for this chapter is Center of Attention by Jackson Waters**.

**"Suddenly I See" Chapter Two 'Center of Attention'**

"So you don't want to go?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Why would anyone want to see that God awful band." Sam said back as Andres nodded in agreement

"Heyyy! Watch your mouth!...so you sure it's a no?" Rachel asked once again

"YES!" Andres and Sam shouted in union.

Rachel beamed "Yes, as in you'll both go?"

"Rachel" Sam warned

"Fine!" Rachel huffed slumping against her couch.

They were all interrupted by a phone ringing on the counter. Rachel's expression from pissed off went straight to happiness when she noticed it was Quinn.

Rachel jumped up running to her phone, but Sam snatched it up before Rachel got to it.

"Hello Quinn, could you maybe-" Sam was cut off by Rachel's shouting. "Damn it Sam hand it over!" Sam continued "Quinn could you please tell your girlfriend that- OMf!" Sam was knocked over by Rachel.

Rachel laughed at Sam as she straddled her. "Aha! I win!"

_Quinn couldn't help, but laugh along because she could just picture it in her head_

"Hi baby." Rachel smiled at Quinn's sweet laugh.

_'Hey, what was that all about?' Quinn asked._

"Ohhh nothing." Rachel said getting off of a breathless Sam.

"Andres stop laughing, and get off your ass! Make yourself useful and help me up!" Sam yelled.

_'Whoa haha I think Sam and Santana might be really good friends.' Quinn chuckled._

"My thoughts exactly." Rachel laughed. "Speaking of Santana umm do you think we could meet up with her and Brittney?"

_Quinn giggled 'Sure...why though?'_

"Well see I was gonna invite you with me and the terrible twos over here to go to a Kings of Leon Concert. Well I mean if you guys like them." Rachel said.

_'I do, but I only know like one song though, but maybe you could fill us in cause I'm sure they would love to go.' Quinn said back. 'Sooo what are you up too?'_

"Umm just here letting Andres eat all my food." Rachel said making Quinn chuckle. "Look how about you invite Santana and Brittney to my place and we can all hang out."

_'I think that's a great idea.' Quinn said smiling through the phone._

"Cool how does 7 sound?" Rachel asked.

_'It sounds perfect.' _

"Andres stop dry humping my dog, man! He still has nightmares!" Rachel yelled at Andres who started laughing along with Sam as her dog yelped.

_Quinn started giggling 'I take it you have your hands full.'_

"You have no idea." Rachel chuckled.

_'Alright then I'll see you at 7.' Quinn chuckled._

"I can't wait." Rachel smiled through the phone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Rachel kicked out Sam and Andres she hurried up and cleaned the mess they made. After that she showered and changed, and right on time Quinn buzzed her.

Rachel opened the door for them letting in the three girls.

"Wow..Berry..nice digs!" Santana exclaimed looking around.

Rachel chuckled "Thanks"

"Yeah..Rach this is awesome! Ohh can we go out on your balcony?" Brittney grinned.

"Yeah sure make yourself at home." Rachel smile then made her way to her girlfriend hearing Brittney trying to drag her girlfriend away from the giant flat screen TV.

"Hey." Rachel said slyly.

"Hi." Quinn smiled as Rachel let her arms wrap around Quinn's waist. They slowly went in for a soft kiss.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed having her eyes closed.

Quinn giggled "I missed you."

Rachel opened her eyes "I missed you too"

"Hey love birds! Come on! The party is out here not in there!" Santana shouted.

"It could be in here." Rachel smirked.

Quinn smacked her arm playfully as she blushed.

Santana laughed. "I like you Berry!"

Quinn dragged her girlfriend outside. Sitting down on her lap.

"So what do you two do?" Rachel asked ignoring the heat rising between her thighs. From Quinn teasing her neck.

"Jesus Q stop torturing her!" Santana yelled.

Quinn stopped and pouted at Rachel. Rachel smiled and giggled kissing her nose.

"You were saying?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Oh right well I'm a lawyer." Santana smiled when Brittney chimed in "and I'm a dancer!"

"Wow..That's cool." Rachel smiled.

"Your a doctor right?" Brittney asked eagerly. Rachel smiled nodding "So you get to where those ear thingy's!"

Rachel chuckled "Yeah, a thesiscope. You want one?"

"PLEASE!" Brittney eagerly jumped up beaming.

Rachel laughed "Alright follow me."

As they left Santana smirked "I bet you wish me, and B weren't here right now so you can 'give it up' to your hot doctor girlfriend."

Quinn giggled blushing "Maybe."

"I really like her Q, she's perfect for you." Santana said smiling.

"Wow thanks Santana." Rachel smirked. "For both complements. For the whole perfect for Quinn thing, and hot doctor."

Santana tried to hide her blushing smile beneath Brittney's hair.

Brittney was laughing "San your heart is like thumping hard against your chest."

Everyone laughed except the blushing Latina.

"I didn't mean to listen, but we were right over there." Rachel grinned pointing beside the wall by the sliding glass door.

"Oh." Quinn laughed taking her spot once again on Rachel's lap.

"So listen guys I have two extra Kings of Leon tickets if your interested." Rachel said smiling.

"Sweet! Hell yeah were interested! When is it?" Santana asked.

"Thursday." Rachel stated.

"Sooo do you know how to play any of their songs?" Quinn asked coyly sipping her drink.

"No shit! You play an intrsument too?" Santana asked.

"Intruments." Quinn corrected her smirking at Rachel who was blushing.

Santana looked at Rachel impressed and Brittney raised her eyebrows.

"So can you?" Santana asked "Play any of their songs?"

"Yeah...yeah I can." Rachel nodded putting her drink down.

"Well...show us." Brittney said standing up beaming.

"Uhh...-"

"No 'uhh's' your gonna do it. Now lead the way." Santana demanded.

Rachel looked to Quinn for help, but she only shrugged.

Rachel chuckled getting Quinn to stand up "Okay."

"Yay!" Brittney clapped.

Rachel led them through her penthouse to her music room.

"Holy shit! Quinn wasn't kidding when she said 'intruments.'

"So what do you guys want to hear?" Rachel asked as the girls sat on her piano bench.

Brittney and Santana were thinking while Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear "You know I think this piano would look even better if you were on it."

Quinn blushed a deep shade of pink giggling. Rachel was about to lean in when her buzzer rang _'Open up mother fuckers!' Sam yelled giggling._

Rachel chuckled sighing "I'll be right back guys."

When Rachel was out of sight Santana asked "Who the hell was that?"

Quinn chuckled "Her friends."

A minute later Rachel walked in with Andres, Sam, and another guy Quinn didn't know.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Quinn, and this is Santana and Brittney, Santana, Brittney, baby" Rachel smirked. "This is Sam, her boyfriend my crazy friend Tony, ohh yeah and Andres."

"What the fuck!" Andres whined.

"You can be my friend again once you stopped dry humping my dog." Rachel pointed out at her dog who whimpered and left at the sight of Andres.

"Fine, but she's still having my babies." Andres grumbled.

"That's the thing Andres she is a he." Rachel said laughing.

"Oh...fuck." Andres said holding back his laughter.

"Anyways these ladies here wanna hear some music, so you guys up for a jam session?" Rachel asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Tony said grabbing the drum sticks.

"Lets do it." Sam said grabbing the bass.

"I hate you all." Andres grumbled.

"Andres doesn't play anything unless it's Halo or Call of Duty, and all those other games." Rachel clarified.

"So what do you wanna hear?" Sam asked.

"Use Somebody." Brittney clapped, making Sam groan. Rachel laughed and said "You got it."

Rachel sat on a stool as Sam brought hers over next to her, and Tony on the otherside.

Rachel started tuning her guitar then strummed it "Fuck" she laughed forgetting the capo.

"You need the key?" Tony asked being a smartass as Sam strummed the electric guitar.

"Oh yes, thank you...smart ass." Rachel grumbled making them all laugh.

_**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see**_

_**Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

Quinn thought Rachel looked so sexy playing her guitar while she sang.

_**Someone like you and all you know and how you speak**_

_**Countless lovers under cover of the street**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

_**Someone like you**_

_**Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep**_

_**Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat**_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_

_**Someone like me, someone like me**_

_**Someone like me, somebody**_

_**I'm ready now, I'm ready now**_

_**I'm ready now, I'm ready now**_

_**I'm ready now, I'm ready now**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Someone like you, somebody**_

_**Someone like you, somebody**_

_**Someone like you, somebody**_

_**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see**_

After that song they all cheered, and Santana said "You have to play my favorite song. My theme song to my life." Santana smirked "Play _Smooth by Santana_"

Rachel smirked with Sam.

"Now there's a fuckin' song to play!" Sam grinned. "You up for this Rae?"

"Fuck yeah!" Rachel grinned back.

Sam took off Rachel's guitar and handed it to her as she picked up the base.

Smiled widely and began banging the drums till Rachel started making the guitar whine.

_**Man, it's a hot one**_

_**Like seven inches from the midday sun**_

_**Well, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone**_

_**But you stay so cool**_

"Wow, Q your girlfriend just got even sexier." Santa said in a daze.

_**My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa Rachel smirked at the three breathless girls, and winked at Santana who muttered "Aye" and clamped her legs together.**_

_**You're my reason for reason**_

_**The step in my groove**_

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough**_

_**I would give my world to lift you up**_

_**I could change my life to better suit your mood**_

_**Cause you're so smooth**_

Rachel stared at Quinn with lust as she started singing again making her guitar cry.

_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**_

_**It's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_

_**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**_

_**Gimme your heart, make it real,**_

_**Or else forget about it**_

"Whoa...Quinn, can we have a threesome with her?" Brittney asked.

"No, mine." Quinn muttered still in a daze.

_**I'll tell you one thing**_

_**If you would leave it'd be a crying shame**_

_**In every breath and every word **_

_**I hear your name calling me out**_

_**Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio**_

_**You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**_

_**Turning you round and round**_

Rachel sang to Quinn...

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough**_

_**I would give my world to lift you up**_

_**I could change my life to better suit your mood**_

_**Cause you're so smooth**_

Rachel closed her eyes tensing her body thinking about Quinn and her tangle limbs in bed.

_**And its just like the ocean under the moon**_

_**it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_

_**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth, yeah**_

_**Gimme your heart, make it real**_

_**Or else forget about it**_

Tony stopped then began playing once again with Rachel letting her guitar whine out. She glued her back to Sam's playing and smiling till she went back to the mic.

_**And its just like the ocean under the moon**_

_**it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_

_**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth, yeah**_

_**Gimme your heart, make it real**_

_**Or else forget about it**_

The girls jumped up dancing to the end of the song laughing and smiling as they pranced around Rachel.

"How was that for your theme song Lopez?" Rachel smirked. Making Santana feel breathless and powerless made Rachel proud of her swagger.

Santana laughed off her blush "It was bad ass!"

Quinn walked in front of Rachel "So did you like it?"

Quinn giggled "It's extremely hot when you sing and play. Now play your favorite song" Quinn corrected herself "Of the moment."

Rachel grinned slowly turning her head to Sam. Sam started shaking her head 'no'. "No, no! No fing way Rachel! I draw the line at here, there's no way!"

Rachel pouted "Aww come on Sam, you know I would do it for you. Besides I can't stand the band either. It's just the lyrics."

"Yeah come on Sam!" Andres whined smirking evily.

Sam growled "Fine."

Rachel grinned but Sam put her hand in front of her "Start the stupid song."

Rachel picked up her white Les Paul, and began picking in tune to the _The Jonas Brothers song Love Bug_. While she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes.

_**Called you for the first time yesterday**_

_**Finally found the missing part of me**_

_**Felt so close but you were far away**_

_**Left me without anything to say**_

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge, I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**_

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

And Rachel meant every word.

Quinn smiled and blushed as Rachel sang out.

_**I can't get your smile out of my mind **_

_**(I can't get you out of my mind)**_

_**I think about your eyes all the time**_

_**You're beautiful but you don't even try **_Rachel looked at her girlfriend adoringly.

_**(You don't even, don't even try)**_

_**Modesty is just so hard to find **_Rachel shook her head smiling at how she has the perfect girl.

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge, I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**_

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

Quinn bit her lip shaking her head lustfully. She wanted Rachel so bad right now, she was indeed falling head over heels for this doctor.

_**I kissed her for the first time yesterday **_Rachel grinned remembering their first sweet kiss.

_**Everything I wished that it would be **_Quinn thought about how her fantasy is finally coming true.

_**Suddenly I forgot how to speak **_Rachel found it so hard not to be nervous in front of Quinn.

_**Hopeless, breathless**_

_**Baby can't you see?**_

_**Now I'm...**_

_**Yeah oh**_

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge, I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**_

_**Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Love Bug again**_

"Aww S I want you to sing to me like Rachel did to Quinn." Brittney pouted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So that was fun." Rachel smiled as the rest of their friends left.

"Yeah it was." Quinn said softly. "Can you sing me something again?" Quinn asked not wanting Rachel to hurt her voice.

"Sure." Rachel said taking Quinn to her studio. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything." Quinn husked as Rachel sat her on top of the piano. Quinn laid down on her elbows watching as Rachel stretched her fingers. And began playing.

**(song is called Come Undone the acoustic version by Jackson Waters)**

Rachel closed her eyes feeling the music. Remembering the harsh times in her life before Quinn.

_**There are ways I've fallen**_

_**There are times that I've been so weak**_

_**There are moments I hear redemption calling**_

_**But I'm too far down to speak**_

Quinn admired her girlfriend as she sang from the heart.

_**So come sweet fire of mercy**_

_**Cover up my skin**_

_**Warm me like the sun**_

_**Won't you let me in**_

_**To come, come undone**_

_**To come, come undone**_

_**There are scars that I've been hiding**_

_**There are ghosts that I do not name **_

Rachel shut her eyes remembering Alex's sweet smile.

_**There are closets I do not care to open**_

_**But they open all the same**_

Quinn's heart soared as she realized how much Rachel is committed to this relationship. Knowing Rachel was singing about her heart ripping apart when Alex died.

_**So come sweet fire of mercy**_

_**Cover up my skin**_

_**Warm me like the sun**_

_**Ohh won't you let me innnn...**_

_**To come, come undone**_

_**To come, come undone**_

_**OoooOooooOoooooo**_

_**OoooOooooOoooooo**_

_**To come, come undone**_

Quinn studied Rachel's face.

_**To come, come undone...**_

Rachel finally opened her eyes seeking Quinn's. The blonde had murky green lustful eyes showing Rachel how much she wanted her.

Quinn leaned down from the glossy black top of the piano, and kissed Rachel softly full of tenderness. "I'm ready." she husked.

"Ar-Are you sure?" Rachel stuttered under Quinn's lustful gaze.

"Yes."

"..."

Quinn felt her heart sink "Unless" Quinn got down from the piano walking around "You don't want to."

Rachel took Quinn's hand "Wait...just wait here for a sec." Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded as Rachel walked past her towards her room.

Rachel walked back in a few minutes later taking Quinn's hand and led her to her room.

Quinn gasped looking at the big fluffy bed that glowed under the candle light.

"I hope it's good enough for you." Rachel said softly

"It's perfect." Quinn said.

She slowly turned around walking to Rachel then leaned in to kiss her but stopped "Should I put something sexy on?"

"Just you in your skin is sexy Quinn." Rachel chuckled letting her fingers graze Quinn's jawline.

Quinn nodded letting herself get lost in Rachel's touch, her kisses just for her.

Rachel slowly lowered her hand under Quinn's shirt grazing the soft skin below her belly button; letting her hand graze up between the valley of her breasts. Discarding the shirt to the floor.

"Wait.." Quinn breathed out as Rachel leaned back to look at Quinn. "Can we put on some music?" Quinn asked

"Of course." Rachel said and walked to her ipod dock clicking on the perfect playlist, and song for Quinn. She decided on _'Center of Attention by Jackson Waters'_.

Quinn closed back into Rachel gently putting her hands on her shoulders as she nibbled and sucked her neck. Rachel lifted her arms with her shirt around her elbows throwing the shirt over her head.

Rachel was left breathless by Quinn's beauty. The way the blondes eyes glowed a murky green beneath the candle light was absolutely mezmorizing. Rachel took the blondes face in her hands studying her eyes. Feeling her heartbeat thump against her chest.

_**You want your independence**_

Quinn felt so nervous her hands were shaking, she let her hands grip Rachel's back feeling her muscles tense as they sweetly kissed.

_**But you wont let me let you go **_

The brunette left Quinn's lips to her pulse point kissing away her nerves. She started kissing down till she was on her knees. Rachel stopped looking up at Quinn. The blonde had her eyes shut till she felt Rachel stop all together and looked down. Rachel looked away from Quinn, and turned her attention to her abdomen. She let a soft kiss in the middle making Quinn's knees buckle.

_**You wanna test the waters **_

Rachel let her hands graze up behind Quinn's back slowly unhooking her bra. Rachel stood up as the blonde let her bra drop to the floor. Rachel's breath hitched looking at Quinn's beauty.

_**And leave it on the empty shores **_

The brunette scooped Quinn up laying her down softly. She hovered over her kissing her as her hands caressed the pink nipples. Quinn let her arms wrap around Rachel's back then let her hands slide to the middle meeting the bra strap. She unclasped it, and let Rachel remove it completely.

_**But I'll take my time if you want to **_

Rachel hooked her fingers around Quinn's pant loops, but looked in her eyes for approval. Quinn lightly nodded. Rachel slowly pulled down the rest of Quinn's clothes, and kissed up her legs to her lips.

_**And I'll give you what ever you need **_

Quinn roamed her hands everywhere around Rachel's tanned physic down to her jeans to the belt loop. Quinn gasped at the electric touch of Rachel's lips to her neck. Her hands became useless and tugged on the belt around the brunettes waist.

Rachel stood up as Quinn unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the pants. She slowly let the clothes fall to the floor, and pulled Rachel back down to her as she crawled to the middle of the large bed.

They kissed till Rachel made the next move by slowly letting her fingers trail down below Quinn's waistline.

The blonde moaned at the contact gasping for air at the slight rub against her clit.

"Rachel" Quinn husked throwing her head back giving Rachel more advantage to the exposure of her neck.

After the last flick of Rachel's tongue she left Quinn.

The blonde opened her eyes to find no one, and when she opened her mouth to call out to the browned haired doctor she ended up moaning loudly at the warm intense feel of Rachel's tongue against her clit.

Rachel groaned between Quinn's thighs. The blonde was beyond wet and ready, but Rachel wanted to take it slow so it wouldn't hurt her as much. Rachel took Quinn's slit in her mouth sucking it dry.

Quinn whimpered she let her fingers thread through Rachel's brown locks. Bringing her closer, moaning her name.

When Rachel let her tongue feel around the blondes opening she knew she was ready, and so she went back up above Quinn's belly buttoning and pressed a light kiss. Quinn pulled her back up to her lips letting their tongues dance together.

_**And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you **_

They pulled apart panting. Rachel studied Quinn's eyes searching for uncertainty. "Are you sure? I'd wait a lifetime for you."

Quinn fell harder right there and then "Yes." she husked "Take me, and make me yours."

"If it hurts too much tell me." Rachel said letting her hand make it's way below the blondes waistline.

Quinn nodded staring in her lovers deep chocolate orbs.

Rachel felt her heart swell, and rested her forehead against Quinn's. Groaning as her finger slipped through the blondes wet slit, and slowly circled her opening. Quinn inhaled as Rachel let her middle finger enter Quinn.

_**Give it to you oh ohhh**_

Rachel slowly kissed Quinn letting the blonde focus on the kisses instead of the pain. Quinn gasped at the pain.

Rachel looked at the blondes features "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Quinn shook her head "No" she said softly. "Just stay this was for a sec."

Rachel nodded feeling her own wetness begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Kiss me." Quinn breathed out.

_**You think that you're the sun **_

Rachel obliged biting, and sucking Quinn's bottom lip groaning as the blonde let her tongue swipe against her neck.

_**The whole world revolves around you **_

Rachel kissed down Quinn's neck to her perked up nipples. Bringing one into her mouth as her fingers rubbed circles around the other.

Quinn arched up throwing her head to the side moaning "Rachel"

_**The center of attention **_

Rachel took the other breast into her mouth sucking one last time before she moved lower letting her hand take over and, kissed down to Quinn's clit flicking her tongue side to side as she slowly let her finger pump in and out.

_**And everything is drawn to you **_

"Ohhhhh Rachel" Quinn moaned as her hips thrusted forwards.

_**But I'll take my time if you want to **_

Rachel curled her finger up meeting the blondes lips once more as her thumb circled Quinn's nub.

_**And I'll give you what ever you need **_

Quinn let her hand claw at Rachel's back as the other grazed down to the brunettes soaking wet sex.

"Hmmm" Rachel groaned feeling her arms quiver as she tried keeping herself up.

_**And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you **_

For a second Quinn and Rachel stopped all movement looking in eachothers eyes. Each of them wanting to say something.

"I'm falling for you...hard." Rachel said softly.

Quinn's heart grew the size of Texas. "I think I already did."

Rachel smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

_**Give it to you oh ohhh**_

The two love birds pumped as one.

_**Yeah...**_

Kissing and thrusting.

_**Oh oh ohhh**_

The pulled apart panting.

_**Ohhh**_

Moaning.

_**But I'll take my time if you want to **_

Rachel felt herself slowly coming undone, but knew Quinn was still enjoying it so she settled down her hormones that were screaming for release.

_**And I'll give you what ever you need **_

"I'm almost there." Quinn panted moaning as Rachel pressed to her clit.

_**And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you **_

"Ohhhhhhhhh Rachel!" Quinn cried out.

_**Give it to you **_

Rachel and Quinn both picked up there pace. Both moving against eachother.

"Ohhhhh" Quinn moaned as Rachel grunted and moaned "God...Quinn."

They pumped faster, and pressed down on eachothers clits.

"Rachel!" Quinn cried out making Rachel moan as they both started to climax.

_**Oooowoowoooo**_

"I love you." Rachel breathed out.

_**Oooowoowoooo**_

"I love you too" Quinn panted thrusting her orgasm to meet Rachel's.

_**Oooowoowoooo**_

Rachel let her hand push back Quinn's hair to see her eyes.

_**Oooowoowoooo**_

Quinn whispered "I love you."

_**(Oooowoowoooo) I would wait a lifetime **_

"I love you too." Rachel said softly.

_**(Oooowoowoooo) And I would wait for you**_

"So much." Rachel said closing her eyes.

_**(Oooowoowoooo) And I would wait a lifetime **_

Quinn smiled letting her eyes be invaded by tears.

_**(Oooowoowoooo) And I would wait for you**_

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked clearing away Quinn's tears.

_**((Oooowoowoooo)) I would wait a lifetime **_

"Nothing, I just wanted this for so long, and now I got it." Quinn said slightly smiling.

_**((Oooowoowoooo)) I would wait for you**_

Rachel looked onto her eyes. "You have me. I'm not going anywhere...I promise."

Quinn pecked Rachel's lips.

Rachel went in for more before saying below a whisper "I love you."

_**I would wait a lifetime...for you**_


	3. Dare You To Move

***Listen to Dare you to move and you by Switchfoot. Remember this is very AU***

**"Suddenly I See" Chapter Three 'Dare You To Move'**

Rachel slowly opened her eyes silently yawning, and looked over to see her angel peacefully asleep. The doctor smiled, and softly placed a kiss against Quinn's temple before getting out of bed. Rachel pulled on some clothes, and left some for Quinn.

She made her way to her kitchen and remembered Andres had eaten all of her food. "That son of a gun." Rachel mumbled.

She walked to her pantry and praised God when she found pancake mix. Rachel grinned to her self and started making breakfast.

Rachel left the food on the table and walked to her room slowly laying down next to Quinn, who smiled with her eyes closed.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Rachel smiled.

Quinn chuckled and opened her eyes "I was but I felt you leave, and waited for you to come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel said laying on her elbows facing Quinn. "I made you some pancakes though." she grinned.

"Well then that makes up for it." Quinn said softly.

"Morning." Rachel grinned and Quinn giggled "Morning."

"I put some clothes here unless you want to walk around naked, but I must say if you do then we might as well stay in bed."

Quinn laughed "Nice try Dr Berry."

Rachel smirked "You know if you say that in bed your golden."

Quinn blushed, and Rachel thought she was just so damn cute she couldn't stand it. She leaned in pecking Quinn on the lips. It was meant for a quick peck but Quinn pulled her into a deeper kiss.

They pulled apart resting their foreheads against one another.

"I love you." Rachel breathed out taking Quinn in another kiss.

"I love you." Quinn said back.

Rachel smiled and said "Come on lets go eat some pancakes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"When do you have to go back to work?" Quinn asked biting her bottom lip as she laid against Rachel's front on her sofa after _Titanic_ had finished.

"Monday...you?"

"Monday." Quinn replied.

Rachel let out a sigh "For once I'm not looking forward to work."

Quinn giggled turning over "Me too...I'm gonna miss this." Quinn said softly looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel giggled softly "Baby we can still do this."

Quinn looked down then back up smiling "I know I just...you know...you have work."

"I'll cut back on my hours." Rachel replied squeezing Quinn's hand.

Quinn shook her head 'no'.

"Yes, Quinn I love you, and I do want to spend time with you."

The blonde nodded feeling tears start to invade her eyes and her her heart drop. She quickly hid her face from Rachel making her think she just wanted a nap.

Rachel pulled the blonde closer holding her tight against her body. "I love you with my whole heart Quinn Fabray." Rachel breathed out before falling asleep.

Quinn held her mouth with her hand that stuck out holding back the sob that threatened to come out. She whispered "I have to use the restroom." and as soon as Rachel let go she slowly got up pressing a kiss to the young doctor's forehead then left to the bathroom letting out her silent cries.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, where's Quinn?" Sam asked walking with Rachel to her kitchen.

"She had to work today." Rachel clarified.

"Ohh..." Sam responded taking the water bottle from Rachel. "So how are you guys?"

Rachel smiled brightly "I'm in love with her Sam."

Sam's eyes widened "Seriously?"

Rachel nodded smiling.

"Wow...does she know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and she said back."

"Well I'm happy for you two. You really deserve this Rach."

"Thanks Sam."

Suddenly both their beepers went off it was Andres.

They looked at each other then stood up grabbing their bags and ran out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked putting her theiscope around her neck.

"We have a Jane Doe apparently she walked out in front of a bus." Andres explained leading Rachel and Sam behind a curtain.

Rachel grimaced looking at the coma induced woman.

"She should wake up soon, and be able to talk, but we will all have to work together to fix her face up so she can breath on her own, and see."

Rachel nodded "All right page me when she wakes I'm gonna go check on my interns."

Sam and Andres nodded as Rachel left walking down the halls.

As Rachel walked past a curtain she heard her intern say she was going to give a patient a ridiculous amout of something.

"What are you trying to kill them?" Rachel asked then stopped in her tracks looking Quinn in the eyes who was just a surprised as she was. "Quinn?...What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Quinn kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Doctor Berry...I uh was just trying to prescribe her, her heart pills." the scared intern stumbled.

"Get out...you could have killed her." Rachel turned her attention to her idiotic intern "Go and study real hard because if you don't get this next patient right your out of here."

The intern nodded handing Rachel Quinn's chart and scurried out of the room.

"Quinn...please tell what is that you have...I don't want to find out this way." Rachel said looking down at the chart making her stomach churn.

Quinn started crying and left to the bathroom to change then came back out a few minutes later to find Rachel still there sitting silently. "Rachel...I-I didn't want you to find out this way." Quinn said lowly.

"Find out what Quinn?"

"Rachel...Rachel I'm sick."

Rachel felt herself wanting to throw up "Okay then Quinn let me just take you to get prescribed some flu medicine." Rachel said knowing that wasn't it but still wanted to act like what she had heard was wrong since her intern was dumb. "Just let me take care of you and you'll be okay." Rachel said trying to move Quinn but she wouldn't budge.

"Rachel no! I'm sick...I have HCM." Quinn said studying Rachel's vacant expression. Quinn sighed wiping her eyes then looked back up to Rachel "I need a new heart."

Rachel felt her heart drop. She knew it was to good to be true. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Quinn flinched "Later on I was."

"So...what was this your plan? To make me fall in love with you then rip it out from under cause I didn't see you in college or was this some kind ploy to help you to the top of the list?" Rachel snapped feeling her eyes water up.

Quinn started sobbing then pushed Rachel back "I can't believe you would even think that Rachel! I love you! I love you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Rachel shouted back.

"Because of the way you looked at me"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"The way you looked at me made me fall even more in love with you."

_'Oh God...why do you have to do this to me! I love this girl. She's my soul-mate, and yet you want to take her just like you stole Alex from me! Oh God what do I do?...Mom._

Quinn waited patently for Rachel to say something, but nothing came out of Rachel's mouth but absolute silence.

Quinn choked back a sob turning to leave.

Rachel snapped back to reality when she heard the elevator shut realizing that Quinn had left. The brown haired doctor started running to the exit.

"Hey Rach where are you going?" Sam yelled out but Rachel ran past her best friend. "Rachel wait!" Sam followed Rachel down the stairs trying to catch up. "Wait!" Sam said grabbing Rachel's hand.

"NO! Sam look I can't talk now alright I have to stop Quinn!"

"Quinn? What are you talking about? Rachel!" Sam yelled out as Rachel sprinted out of the hospital.

"Jim?" Sam asked Rachel's dad. "What the hell is going on? Quinn was here?"

"Quinn who's Quinn?" Jim asked having no clue what Sam was talking about.

"Rachel's girlfriend...didn't sh tell you about her?" Sam asked.

"No...Quinn you said?" Jim asked.

"Yes."

"Quinn Fabray?" Jim asked praying to God it wasn't her.

"Yes that's her."

Jim squeezed his eyes shut using his thumb and finger to ease the frustration away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn! Quinn wait!" Rachel called out trying desperately to make her way to the blonde who turned her head slightly but kept on truckin'.

"Quinn please!" Rachel said again grasping the blondes hand.

"What?" Quinn said wiping her eyes.

Rachel took Quinn in her arms bringing her into a passionate kiss throwing everything she felt to the blonde in the kiss letting her know everything in that kiss. Rachel gently pulled back feeling her heart going double time. "I love you." The doctor breathed out. "And I'm gonna be here everyday. I promise you."

Rachel let herself get lost in the blondes hazel orbs. "Come on."

"Rachel" Quinn said as Rachel dragged her to her car, and speeding away.

"Rachel where are we going?"

"To someone who could help us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel had drove Quinn to her place waiting as she packed and called the maids at her building to pack her suit case, and have it waiting for her in thirty minutes.

"You ready?" Rachel asked as Quinn entered with her suit case.

"Yes, but Rachel-"

"Quinn, please just trust me."

Quinn sighed "Okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel finally changed and got her bag she got Quinn and herself back in the car and started driving again, driving as fast as she can.

"Rachel slow down." Quinn kept telling her. "Cape May, New Jersey?" Quinn asked looking at the sign.

Rachel nodded. Quinn hated that Rachel was keeping her in the dark. It was getting very late, and she still had no clue to wha they were doing. She had noticed that Rachel was extremely silent, and looked lost in her thoughts. At least she got to play with Rachel's Ipod to keep her company.

She finally decided to listen to_ 'Dare You To Move by Switchfoot' _when Rachel pulled up to a beautiful white colonial house with a dark green door, and beutiful garden.

_**Welcome to the planet/ Welcome to existence/ Everyone's here/ Everyone's here**_

"Rachel what are we doing here?" Quinn asked watching as Rachel took a deep breath.

_**Everybody's watching you now/ Everybody waits for you now/ What happens next?/ What happens next?**_

"Wait here."

"Rachel-"

"Please Quinn...This is hard for me...just wait here."

Quinn said nothing as Rachel jumped out of her car and ran to the door banging on it.

_**I dare you to move/ I dare you to move/ I dare you to lift yourself/ Up off the floor**_

"Come on...Mom, open the door!"

_**I dare you to move/ I dare you to move/ Like today never happened/ Today never happened before**_

Rachel sighed thinking _'I shouldn't have done this...I shouldn't have came here.'_

Just as the young doctor was about to turn and leave, an older woman walked out pulling her robe tightly around her with her husband close behind.

"Landon?" the woman asked.

_**Welcome to the fallout/ Welcome to resistance/ The tension is here/ The tension is here  
**_

Rachel turned around feeling her nerves began to jump and took a deep breath "...I need your help."

_**Between who you are/ And who you could be/ Between how it is/ And how it should be, yeah**_

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" the woman asked walking out of her house to stand infront of Rachel.

_**I dare you to move/ I dare you to move/ I dare you to lift yourself/ Up off the floor/ I dare you to move/ I dare you to move/ Like today never happened/ Today never happened**_

"It's my girlfriend...Quinn she has HCM, and,..and she needs a transplant...mom I need you to come and look at her now please your the best, I can't do it, it's against the rules...please " Rachel said rapidly.

"Okay, Lan, calm down-" The woman said trying to calm her growing daughter.

"Can you help me or not" Rachel snapped.

"I don't-I don't know her case, I don't know her history I'd have to talk to her past doctors; I can't-"

Rachel shook her head "I knew it, I knew this would happen. Forget it. I knew it" She said walking back to her car.

_**Maybe redemption has stories to tell/ Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell/ Where can you run to escape from yourself?/ Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?/ Salvation is here**_

"Would you wait! Landon Wait!" The woman shouted walking closer.

_**I dare you to move/ I dare you to move/ I dare you to lift yourself/ To lift yourself up off the floor/ I dare you to move/ I dare you to move/ Like today never happened/ Today never happened/ Today never happened/ Today never happened before  
**_

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows wondering what the hell was going on, and why a woman was calling Rachel, _Landon_. She wanted to ask Rachel but she knew all in good time. As _'You' by Switchfoot_ started Rachel came in and was pissed speeding off into the night.

Quinn kept her gaze on Rachel watching as her emotions went from steaming mad to silently crying.

"Pull over." Quinn said softly spotting a beautiful spot by the ocean.

Rachel pulled in, and turned off the car staring at the steering wheel then followed Quinn out the the car.

"Hey" Quinn said softly lift Rachel's chin to face her. "What's wrong? What did that woman say to you?" the blonde asked the tired doctor.

Rachel sniffled "That was my bio mom Shelby she's the number one cardiologist in the country, and I just...I just thought she would actually help me...I never once asked her for anything, even on the days when I needed her the most I did on my own, but when I actually admit to needing her, she let me down again. I knew she would...I just-" Rachel started letting tears flow down her cheeks "I just thought maybe this one time she would actually come through."

"Oh baby." Quinn said pulling Rachel to her holding her tightly trying hard not to cry. She felt her heart drop and lift at the same time. Dropping because her girlfriend went through hell just to get the woman who had hurt her the most to help her; and she felt her heart lift because her girlfriend just wanted to take care of her.

Rachel kept crying then pulled her head back "I just-I just don't want to lose you Quinn...I can't lose you." she said letting her hand caress the blondes cheek. "I love you, and I'm gonna do everything I can to save you Quinn" Rachel started panicking as she cried "I promise Quinn, I promise"

"Shhh" Quinn cooed pulling Rachel close stroking her hair softly.

Rachel gripped her tighter breathing her in "I promise"


	4. Asleep

**So sorry about the long wait I had lost my muse but I think I might have found it, but still a lot of shitty things are happening to me right now so, I don't know how long it might be till next time. This chapter is named after Asleep by The Smiths.**

**"Suddenly I See" Chapter Four 'Asleep'**

"Hey." Sam said softly as she walked outside beside Rachel on her balcony.

Rachel looked to her left. "Hey." she said back quietly.

Sam sighed seeing Rachel wipe her eyes. "Your dad told me about what's wrong with Quinn...Rachel I'm so sorry."

Rachel sniffled and sadly smiled. "I love her Sam. She's the one for me and now I'm going to lose her like I lost Alex."

"Hey come on, Rach she still has a chance. She just needs to follow all the rules on the list. But theirs still a chance."

Rachel shook her head sadly. "She's not close to the top."

"And she's not close to the bottom either."

Rachel nodded knowing at least she wasn't at the bottom. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." Rachel said opening the small black box in her hand.

"Rach I get that she means alot to you but-"

"She's the one Sam...I know it. I can feel it."

Sam nodded knowing that their was no way of convincing Rachel otherwise. "You know I'm here right?" Sam asked feeling her tears begin to fill her eyes.

Rachel turned feeling the same smiling at Sam. "Of course I know Sam. We have been bestfriends for years."

"Your my bestfriend Rach and we have been through hell and back together, and if things get even harder for you, I'm still gonna be right here."

Rachel nodded smiling and brought Sam in for a deep hug. They stood that way for what seemed like hours till Quinn knocked softly on the door frame smiling softly. "Hey."

Sam noticed how Rachel's whole demeanor changed when she saw the blonde and smiled she hadn't seen her like that since Alex. "I'll see you later Rach." Sam said patting her on the shoulder and walked by smiling a nod at Quinn.

Rachel walked up to Quinn letting her arms wrap around Quinn's fram tightly. They pulled back letting the other bring them in a kiss. Rachel broke it leaning her head on Quinns'. "Hi."

Quinn smiled with her eyes closed.

"Come on lets go inside." Rachel said pulling her hand.

Quinn sat down snuggling into Rachel. "So what did you want to discuss?"

Rachel gulped. "Well...Quinn, I love you."

Quinn giggled sitting straight to see her girlfriends face. "I love you too."

"What I mean to say is that-, no what I mean to ask you is-"

"Rachel." Quinn said softly as she smiled. "Ask away."

"I was wondering if you'd...if you'd like to move in with me."

Quinn pushed against Rachel standing up glaring at her. "I'm not incapable you know. I can live on my own."

"Whoa what are you talking about?" Rachel asked she felt like she had whiplash.

Quinn scoffed and tried to storm off but Rachel grabbed her hand, and let the words pour out of her mouth. "Quinn I don't think your incapable of living on your own. I just...I just love you so much and needing a heart is extremely dangerous. I just want to be with you as much as I can. I want you to move in with me, I love how you wake me up in the morning. I love when your around me, I love you Quinn, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

It was quiet and Rachel felt sick to her stomach she didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She ran to the bathroom and began yaking all her fears into the toilet bowl. Rachel felt a soft warm hand on her back and her hair pulled back. When she finished she leaned against Quinn who put a damp wash rag on Rachel's forehead, handing her a cup of mouth wash.

"...Did you mean that?" Quinn asked as Rachel spat out the mouth wash.

Rachel turned her head to her girlfriend and weakly nodded. "I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that...I had everything all planed out."

"Your not asking me cause I'm sick?"

"I'm not going to lie I would have slowed this down a tad if things were different-"

"You mean if I wasn't sick?" Quinn scoffed a laugh.

Rachel nodded "Yeah. I'm not going to lie to you Quinn. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you whether it's in a short time period or long, I don't care because your the one for me Quinn...Your it."

By this point Quinn was in tears. "I don't want you to have to go through that pain of losing someone you love all over again."

Rachel walked up to Quinn taking her face in her hands. "It wouldn't make a difference Quinn, I would still lose you, but I'm gonna try everything I can do to make you better...to cure you, to love you, no matter what, I'll find you a heart Quinn, even if I have to give you my own."

Quinn let out a sob falling to the ground but Rachel caught her helping her down and got on her knees.

"Marry me?" Rachel asked showing the ring she bought.

Quinn smiled sobbing and lept into Rachel's arms. "Yes, yes! I'll marry you!"

Soon clothes were strewn everywhere and love was made on every surface of Rachel's apartment, soon to be their apartment. They were laying down on Rachel's kitchen table with a light blanket covering them.

"I haven't even met your dads yet, well your other dad." Quinn said softly tracing 'I love you's' on Rachel's chest.

"He'll love you." Rachel said softly with her eyes closed.

"What are they like?" Quinn asked.

"...Well my dad Jonah is the sweet and caring one, and my father Jim is the stern protective one... What's your mom like?"

"She's so great, supportive, strong. She accepts me for who I am...She can't wait to meet you."

Rachel turned her head towards Quinn, opening her eyes. "You-you've told her about me?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course I have. I love you."

Rachel lifted Quinn's chin pecking her on the lips. "I love you too, and I'll call them so that you can meet them. Okay?"

Quinn nodded smiling against Rachel's neck; feeling Rachel's pulse beat irregularly. She decided to do an experiment. First she let her nails graze against Rachel's toned abs, and in response Rachel's body filled with chills and stomach had twitched at the sensation. Quinn quietly giggled and let her tongue trace up Rachel's neck to her ear and husked. "I love you." The blonde smirked knowing Rachel needed her already. Quinn let her hand down across Rachel's abs right below her belly button when the phone rang.

Rachel growled furrowing her eyebrows her fiance giggled and said "I'll get it." Quinn pecked Rachel on the cheek and hopped off the table towards the phone, and handed it to the brunette.

"Hello?...Hey dad...No...I was going to call you...I'm sorry...Yes...I know, love you too...alright bye."

Quinn furrowed her brows smiling.

"That was my dad, he said he was disappointed in me for not bringing you to meet him sooner and demands we go have dinner with them tonight."

Quinn beamed and smashed their lips together and ran off for her clothes.

"Babe, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I have to go and figure out what to wear!" Quinn shouted back.

Rachel chuckled slowly putting on her clothes and wrapped her arms around Quinn. "Come on baby, please don't go. Just wear what you have on."

"Babe...I'm meeting your parents for the first time I'm not wearing this. I need to wear something better."

"You look amazing in anything." Rachel said kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Rach..." Quinn whined.

"Okay. Alright. Fine go ahead. I'll pick you up at six."

"Thank you, I love you."

Rachel grinned "I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours later and Rachel, Quinn, and her dads were all sitting together eating when Rachel took Quinn's hand and said "We're getting married."

Jim dropped his fork on his plate, making Rachel tense with frustration. "You do know I'll have to fire you."

"Jim." Jonah warned.

"Go ahead I'll find another, I love her and I want to be with her for however long I can."

"What about chief of staff? What about all you have worked so hard to get to Rachel?" Jim hounded.

"Then I'll switch to another hospital." Quinn interrupted.

Rachel stared at her dad telling Quinn. "No...It's the nations best cardiology department. Dad stop treating me like a kid. I'm getting married to Quinn, and I would like it if you would at least try and get to know her. She's not just a patient anymore. She's my fiance."

Jonah leaned over to Jim and growled into his ear warning him. "If you don't stop being a prick, you will be sleeping in the guest room for a very long time."

Jim sighed and nodded.

A few minutes later Rachel's beeper beeped. She excused herself and walked to the kitchen.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for being rude it's just that Rachel is our baby girl, and she's already been through so much. That's why I don't like this. Because I know she loves you but if she doesn't save you...she will blame herself for the rest of her life. I know you saw how she reacted to Kimmy." Quinn nodded remembering how much it crushed Rachel. "It's ironic really, our daughter is such an amazing doctor but when she thinks she failed...she becomes depressed. She was made to be a doctor even though she had the voice of an angel. But she was not made for losing."

"Sorry about that it was one of my interns. He wanted to know how to put on a catheter on Mr Rollins." Rachel sighed. "I swear dad it's like they get dumber and dumber...And you would think he would ask a nurse instead of calling me. Me, someone who decides whether or not he stays or goes."

"Put them under pressure like I did with you." Jim insisted while bringing his glass to his lips.

"You put me in an elevator with a man who needed his heart sown up." Rachel said dryly.

"It worked didn't it?" Jim shrugged.

"...Wasn't that on one of the _Grey's Anatomy _episodes?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows forgetting all about the confrontation.

"How do you think they came up with that idea?" Jim said gesturing to his daughter.

Quinn turned her gaze towards Rachel quirking her eyebrow. "You are just too perfect huh?"

"I try." Rachel shrugged, earning a laugh around the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what did you think of them?" Rachel asked Quinn. They held hands as they made their way back to Rachel's flat.

"They were great." Quinn beamed.

Rachel smirked raising a brow. "Lies." she hummed. "What did my dad say to you? I knew he said something when I left. I'm sorry, Quinn."

"No! Don't be really he just cares so much about you."

Rachel sighed waiting for the bell boy to open the door. "Still...I shouldn't have left you."

"Sorry about that Rachel." a young boy answered the door half asleep.

"Graveyard shift again, Larry?" Rachel said walking to her own private elevator.

"Yeah." he said lamely.

"Here." Rachel said tossing him a five hour energy drink.

"Sweet, I really needed this. Thanks Rach." Larry smiled sleepily as Rachel and Quinn walked in the elevator.

"He's a pre med student, from the Bronx." Rachel said to Quinn.

"What's he doing way over here?" Quinn asked.

"Well he has like three other jobs so he can get through school, I help him with his studies sometimes."

"That's nice of you." Quinn smiled snuggling into Rachel's side.

"Your nice." Rachel smiled.

"Mhmm." Quinn hummed softly smiling. She was sleepily and so was Rachel.

Once they made their way to Rachel's room, Quinn had taken off her clothes slipping on Rachel's old Harvard T-shirt. Rachel smirked seeing Quinn's long legs wearing only her underwear and the brunettes shirt.

When they both got in bed it was like they had been doing it for years, because within an instant Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's leg and the other underneath the blonde's head. All the while tucking in her own head between Quinn's neck and shoulder; falling asleep with out any trouble.


End file.
